1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to tamper indicating screw-on caps for containers with threaded necks, which caps may also be child resistant, but wherein the push to turn element can be removed when not needed to permit use by persons that may have arthritis or other crippling diseases, or commercial uses where the child resistant feature are not necessary as for food stuffs and beverages, but where tamper indicating is still desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Child proof and tamper resistant caps have been shown in the prior art. A typical example of a child resistant closure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,102 which has an inner screw cap, and an outer drive member or cap fitting over the inner screw cap which is latched in place securely. A spring member is provided between the inner and outer caps, which moves the two caps to a position where they do not engage to permit driving the inner cap to loosen the cap. Upon depressing the outer cap, however, the two members will be drivably engaged to permit unscrewing the inner screw cap. An indicating member is used for indicating initial unscrewing of the closure from the container to indicate that the original seal has been broken.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,965 shows another child resistant closure which has a square periphery on the outer drive cap, and has springs between the outer drive cap and the inner screw cap for a selective engagement of driving lugs for unscrewing the inner screw cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,101 shows a tamper proof closure that has an inner cap and an outer cap, which have a tamper proof indicating member to show relative movement, including a tearaway tab that must be removed before the cap can be opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,139 is a tamper proof indicating cap that has a single cover and there is a cooperating neck on the container. The assembly initially is tamper indicative and continues to be child resistant no matter how many times it is used. It essentially comprises a pair of toothed elements that engage when the cap is tightened and resists loosening movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,917 illustrates a multiple part container cap which has an outer ring which has to be moved to engage relative driving members for removal of the cap. The assembly also includes a seal that must be broken when the cap is used, and which will indicate that the members have been moved.